


word's can't say

by incorrect19days



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: A little bit of angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrect19days/pseuds/incorrect19days
Summary: When he was asked, over and over again.‘Why.’He responded, over and over again.‘Because I love you.’





	

Jian Yi, for many years, avoided looking at Zhengxi for too long.

They don’t tell you that.

If you love someone that doesn’t love you back.

The worst thing you can do to yourself is watch them.

The way they move.

The way they smile.

The way their eyes sparkle when they laugh.

The way they look at someone the way it wish they would look at you.

But one day.

If you’re very, very, lucky.

You get to look at them all you want, wanting nothing more than to fall deeper and deeper in love.

Now, Jian Yi took pictures of him.

Every day.

Despite his best efforts to stop him.

When he was asked, over and over again.

‘Why.’

He responded, over and over again.

‘Because I love you.’

There were many things he wished he had pictures of.

Their first date.

Their first kiss.

The first time they made love.

Their first apartment.

The pile of blankets they’d slept on before they could afford a mattress.

All the frozen pizzas.

The winter they wore layers inside because the electricity bill was just too high.

He hadn’t thought much about it.

The pictures, that is.

Until, one day, He Tian took a picture of Zhengxi, holding the puppy he’d been so mad about when Jian Yi had brought home.

Kissing the top of her head when he thought no one was looking.

Jian Yi thought about that picture when she slept curled up next to him, or when he carried her around like a baby.

Every day, he thought there was no way he could love Zhengxi more than he already did.

But then he would bring home Jian Yi’s favorite ice cream.

Or spend the day making a mess in the kitchen, attempting to make dinner.

They lived in their first apartment for three years.

Zhengxi finally got that job he’d wanted so badly and Jian Yi began to sell his paintings and they were able to move into a small house.

They’d spent another two years fixing it up, making it home.

They traveled when they could.

They visited family.

They played tourist.

They bought many unnecessary things.

Pictures hung on every wall.

This time, he knew he’d never be happier.

This was all he’d ever wanted.

But, as he often did, Zhengxi surprised him.

On their sixth anniversary, Zhengxi invited He Tian and Mo Guan Shan (still deciding if he was going to change his name) to dinner with them.

They went to a restaurant Jian Yi had never heard of.

Zhengxi was acting just as odd and fidgety as he had all week.

Towards the end of the meal, they’d all had a few drinks, bit Jian Yi seemed to be the only one that had relaxed, even the smallest amount.

At one point, Zhengxi shifted around uncomfortably, presumably reaching for his wallet.

Jian Yi drained was was left of his drink and turned to Zhengxi, planning to ask what he had planned next.

‘Jian Yi!’

He jumped and looked at He Tian.

‘Yeah?’

‘You catch the game last night?’

‘What?’

‘You know…the sports game.’

‘What the fuck are you talking about?’

‘I don’t know, I hadn’t prepared for this.’

He realized Mo Guan Shan had his phone pointed at him and Zhengxi across the table.

‘I don’t understand.’

‘Jian Yi?’ Zhengxi asked, much more gently than He Tian had.

Turning to him, Jian Yi was surprised by Zhengxi’s expression.

Zhengxi took his hand.

‘Jian Yi.’

He repeated.

‘…yes?’

His face was bright red.

‘I…had a speech prepared, but I can’t remember a word of it.’

He held his hand out.

Jian Yi froze, staring down at the small object resting on his palm.

‘I love you. I love you so much. I will always love you. I wasted so much time…’

Zhengxi wiped a tear from Jian Yi’s cheek.

‘Please let me spend the rest of my life making that up to you.’

Jian Yi tried, and failed, to speak as Zhengxi watched him anxiously.

He Tian kicked him under the table, just as Jian Yi had Mo Guan Shan a few years before.

‘Yes! Of course! Zhengxi-’

‘He was cut off by Zhengxi lunging forward and kissing him deeply, tasting the salt of his tears, feeling the wave of relief.

He hadn’t realized they had an audience until they burst into applause.

With shaking hands, Zhengxi slid the ring into his finger before kissing him again, tangling his fingers in Jian Yi’s hair.

‘Alright, you two go home, you can’t have sex here.’

Declining their contributions to the bill, he shooed them from the booth.

They walked home in comfortable silence, fingers laced together.

Jian Yi turned the key in the lock.

‘Wait.’

When he turned to Zhengxi, he snapped a picture.

‘Ok.’

He opened to door to, yet another deafening round of applause, followed by hugs and congratulations from family, friends, neighbors.

When the hugging stopped, champagne was passed around, and the music started.

‘You planned all of this?

Zhengxi smiled and jerked his head to the left, where He Tian stood with a group of friends.

He laughed as Zhengxi pushed him in that direction.

He Tian met him in the middle, handing him a drink.

‘You didn’t have to do all this.’

He Tian held up his left hand, the light glinting off his ring.

‘Yes I did.’

He hugged him tightly.

‘Thank you.’

-

Six months later.

They faced each other in front of their teary eyed family and friends.

Zhengxi got his matching ring.

He couldn’t be happier than he was in that moment.

But he had the rest of his life to be proven wrong.


End file.
